


Of Sleeping and Cuddling

by Anonymous



Series: Of Being Married and Sharing Space [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Literal Sleeping Together, Married Life, Multi, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When Pavel asked Jim how three men manage to fall asleep cuddled together, Jim laughed in his face. He didn’t mean to, but it was funny as hell.A story exploring how these three men deal with the problems of marriage, namely how to sleep in the same bed without driving each other crazy and how to comfort one another.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these beautiful men or the bed they may or may not fall into.

Being married is hard when it’s not easy.

There are fights. There are passive aggressive noises and actions. There are hurt feelings and anger.

These things only double when you have two husbands.

However, it can be worth it because there is double the laughter. There is double the hugs, and kisses, and cuddles. There is double the comfort and love.

When Pavel asked Jim how three men manage to fall asleep cuddled together, Jim laughed in his face. He didn’t mean to, but it was funny as hell.

A common misconception about being married is that you fall asleep cuddled together.

If either Leonard or Spock tried to cuddle Jim when he was sleeping, he thinks he might honestly kill them. Jim didn’t feel too bad about that thought because he knew his husbands felt the same.

Their bed was divided into three when they went to bed. Jim’s side, Spock’s side, and Leonard’s middle section. Jim damn near drew lines down the bed when Leonard collapsed on his side after a long shift.

They had the system for a reason.

Jim slept closest to the door on the left side of the bed. He slept there for three reasons. The first was he did not wish to sleep between the human heater named Leonard and the Vulcan ice pack named Spock. He’d be happy to let the two duke out temperature on the right side of the bed. The second reason was that, as embarrassing as it was to admit, he had a rather small bladder and the left side of the bed was closer to the bathroom door. His third reason had to do with his natural protectiveness. He was closest to the door, so if anyone entered Jim would be the one at the front with Leonard and Spock at his back. This was how they normally handled a situation and Jim was instant that they should sleep like that too. 

His husbands let him have his way. They had their own reasons for sleeping where they slept anyway.

Spock slept closest to the window on the right side of the bed. He slept there for two reasons. The first was that he found the movement of space to be a soothing focus when he chose meditation over sleep and Leonard wasn’t exactly fighting Spock for the view. The second was because sleeping next to Jim in any manner would increase the risk of touching in their sleep. Vulcan’s did not dream, as a half Vulcan Spock was occasionally victim to the illogical process. He did not wish to increase these instances by maintaining contact with two of the most illogical humans he had ever encountered. Leonard was less of a risk, as he slept curled in a ball on his left side with his back to Spock. Therefore, sleeping next to Leonard, and only Leonard, meant nearly no contact between the two in the night. Spock could rest easy without worry of dream invasions.

Leonard slept curled up in the middle, as he had neither a small bladder or a hesitance to touch. He slept there for one reason. His reason was that if he slept between his husbands he could monitor both their vitals with ease. He could feel the beats of their hearts and measure the breaths they took. He could feel when Jim rose for the bathroom and could monitor Jim’s journey in case his husband tripped on the way. He could hear Spock’s murmurs as he fell into the occasional dream and prepare himself in case the dreams turned nightmares, as they usually did. Laying in the middle meant Leonard could feel his husbands living. Should he wake up in the middle of the night from one of his frequent nightmares of losing one or the other, or worse both, he could easily locate either of them. A frenzied Leonard would calm as the light of the stars at warp shined off Jim’s golden hair. A panicked Leonard would melt with ease as he realized his aching back was being cooled by his Vulcan lover.

So, no the men kept to their sides of the bed with a possessiveness only paralleled by the hold they have on each other. That isn’t to say the three men don’t cuddle. They cuddle all the time, just not when they sleep.

Spock initiates cuddles when the grip he has on his emotions is weaker than usual. While it can fall either way, a majority of time Spock will pull Jim, back first, into his arms while Leonard wraps around behind him. With Leonard at his back, pressing kisses into his shoulders and along his spine and his face buried into Jim’s hair, Spock will fall into a meditative trance. If he pulls out to find Jim had turned around to hug him or that Leonard was massaging his back, it was nothing uncommon.

Leonard initiates cuddles after a troubling away mission or a failed surgery. He will crawl in-between his two lovers and pull them into his sides. Jim and Spock will rest their heads on his shoulders as Leonard drags his fingers through their hair. Sometimes the two would stare into each other’s eyes and other times they will rest their foreheads together. When laying down Spock will lock his feet around Leonard’s leg while Jim’s leg moves up to hook around and rest between Leonard’s spread ones. Leonard will slowly calm as he feels Jim’s heart against his chest and Spock’s heart against his side. 

Jim initiates cuddles when he losses a man, the power of command gets to be a bit too much or his loneliness creeps in. He won’t say much the nights when he walks into the room and pushed Spock to the bed. With Spock laying prone on his back Jim will crawl up until he is resting on Spock’s chest between the Vulcan’s legs. Leonard had learned over time and now no longer waited for invitation, he’d merely crawl up the bed himself and drape over the captain’s back. Leonard’s softer weight crushing Jim into Spock’s harder frame made Jim feel protected and safe.

Jim can only smile when Pavel claims he doesn’t get it. 

Jim hoped one day he would. Being married may be hard when it’s not easy but every moment’s worth it at the end of the day, even if Leonard did snore like a hellhound if he happened to roll onto his back.

**Author's Note:**

> This was so fluffy, I had to turn around a write something that made me cry to stop myself from smiling too hard.


End file.
